


Lethal love

by bravewhenfearful



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Attempted robbery, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Kissing, Lactation Kink, Lust at First Sight, Mommy Kink, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other, Secret Relationship, Sex, Skull Crushing, Stalking, Superpowers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Violence, beheading of a minor character, homelander is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: A new hire catches Homelander's attention ... The boy is more than meets the eye...
Relationships: The Homelander/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliasIsMyWaifu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasIsMyWaifu/gifts).



\- "Do you think it will work? .. What happens if he kills him? .." ..

Stillwell smiled into the phone. She was sure this experiment would be successful. 

\- "Don't worry ... he can't."

*

  
A month before...

  
The young redhead was walking down the hall. He had the box of documents Madelyn had asked him to digitize by the end of the month. Oskar was sure that this was a task that had been avoided by his predecessors on purpose. It was a whole box of old documents. There was no way he could successfully scan them. They were either damaged or stained. They were in a terrible state. He even thought about wearing gloves to avoid damaging them further.

The box was so high that when he got distracted for a second he collided with someone.

\- "Oh! ... I'm really sorry. It wasn't my intention. I just ... I can't see very well ...".

Said the young man and lowered the box a bit in order to see the employee with whom he had collided. 

Homelander clicked his tongue. This damn intern was either blind or didn't know who he was talking to. 'How dare he run into me?' He would give him a piece if his mind and maybe burn him a little ... just the hair because... oh my ... ', were the supe's thoughts .

He stopped thinking. He stopped moving. All his attention was focused on the pair of brown eyes framed by beautiful red curls, staring at him from behind a box.

Homelander cleared his throat.

\- "Oh..hey..Be more careful, rookie..umm. Are you new here, boy? .. I haven't seen you before ..".

The supe flirted. The boy knew who he was. He'd seen him from a distance bullying employees and other supes. ..and had seen leaked videos on the internet... how soulless the man was. He had to be cautious ... didn't want to catch his attention at all ...

\- "Umm .. I have been working here for two months..." ..

\- "Oh .. well..Let me help you uh .."

He said taking the box from the young man's hands. He finally managed to see the boy's whole face. The man smirked.

\- "Umm..Oskar..thanks .."

\- "Oh..cute ... I mean. Nice to meet you, Oskar. I am Homelander."

The man intimidated him with his towering over him and weird behavior. The young man was uncomfortable with the attention. He just wanted to sneak down the corridor and never cross paths with Homelander again.

Oskar just nodded. His curls bounced with the swift movement. Homelander watched him, almost hypnotized so he did not notice the young man walking away quickly. The man blinked and smiled. He was about to chased after him when he saw Stillwell at the end of the hall. She smiled at him, but the man was only interested in the boy at the moment. 

He followed him for a couple of days. Watching him with his x-ray vision. While working and sometimes on the way home at night. 

  
*

  
A couple of days later, Oskar was walking the streets at night on his way home. He was tired and his head hurt a bit from being in front of the monitor for so long. He rubbed his eyes.

A figure followed him a few meters away. The shadow's footsteps sped up as the young man approached a dark alley just before the street he would be crossing to take the subway.

Suddenly on a building, a line of blood hit the wall. The suspect's head fell to the ground separated from his body. It was a clean cut. Red eyes were fading into the shadows.

Homelander pushed the corpse into the dark alley. He said quietly, in the middle of the darkness.

\- "Fucking rat ... You shouldn't have tried to rob my boy ..".

Then he shot himself flying into the sky. He must reach the young man before he reached the subway.

Oskar was crossing the street when a superhuman force lifted him into the clouds in a second. He began to scream and clung to his abductor's neck.

\- "Haha what I have to do to get a date with you, baby boy ..".

The young man looked at him in amazement. The supe was carrying him above the clouds.

\- "Homelander? ... What the hell are you doing ?! ... Put me down ... put me down!" ..

The man made a face of annoyance and released him.

The young man screamed as he fell from the great height through clouds on his way down. His heart beating so fast. 'I am gonna die in the dumbest possible way and no one would know ?!' ,he thought.

Homelander gasped in surprise. A pressure on his chest was activated by the fear of hurting the boy. He flew as fast as he could and caught up with him. He screamed before taking him in his arms.

\- "Now..stop screaming..It's not that bad ..".

The young man was still screaming, but was visibly more upset when he saw Homelander approaching.

Just before he hit the pavement, Homelander caught him in his arms.

There was a cracking sound coming from the boy's neck and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The young man woke up slowly. He was blinking because of the sunlight. 'Did I forget to close the curtains?', He thought, still sleepy ...

Oskar's eyes widened in fear. The events of the night before playing like a movie at high speed in his mind.

He sat up immediately and began to breathe heavily. He backed away until he collided with the back of the bed. His knees protecting his body. He was in his underwear.

Homelander watched him from a chair in the corner. He smiled at the frightened young man.

-"Dinner?..".

The young man answered in a firm voice, devoid of the fear he felt at that moment.

-"No!"..

Homelander got up and walked towards him. Raising his arms to the sky in frustration he complained.

\- "Oh come on! .. Why not ?!".

Oskar was still curled up against the back of the bed.

\- "You ... kill people for fun ... I AM people!".

\- "Oh .."

Oskar hid his face between his knees, his hands acting as a shield. He didn't want to talk anymore. It was bad enough to have caught the attention of the leader of the seven, but now he had to think about the last thing he remembered from the night just before he passed out.

He bit his lip. He was sure he had broken his neck .. 'How did he survive?'.

After several seconds he felt a weight on the bed. Without lifting his head he spoke in a low voice.

\- "Why are you still here? ... You undressed me..i am in my underwear ... You saw everything there was to see ... You can go now ...".

Homelander didn't know what to think. He was upset because he didn't want to leave, but also because he had made the boy uncomfortable. 'Why the fuck did he care?' .. He had to analyze what he felt and in irder to do that he had to be alone.

He nodded and flew out the window, shattering the glass.

Oskar groaned in annoyance ...

  
*

  
He had spent a couple of hours at the top of the mountain. He had thought about his feelings for the boy and now he was bored. Why in hell did he have to fall for the good boy ?!, he thought.

He was seriously thinking about making a mustache on the presidents' memorial below him.

At that moment Stormfront arrived.

\- "What mischief did you get into last night? ..".

-"Leave me alone..".

The woman approached him seductively. Sticking her breasts against the man's arm, but he just clicked his tongue and flew away.

Stormfront frowned.

\- "Fucking boy! .. why the fuck the slut had to distract you from our plans .."

  
*

  
A week passed without him committing any crime.Every time he tried to hurt or abuse someone, he remembered Oskar's face. He decided he had to sleep with him to get him out of his mind.

An hour later he was several feet above the apartment building where the young redhead lived. With his x-ray vision he watched the boy getting home.

In the center of his kitchen island was a huge bouquet of red roses. In the middle of the monstrosity there was a card with the message "You can call me 'John' ..".

Homelander watched as the young man was surprised by the gift and took the card in trembling hands. The older man saw the young man laugh and then cover his mouth with one hand. His face now full of concern. Homelander was confused.

The young man sat on one of the benches that surrounded the granite island. He covered his eyes with his hands in a gesture of weariness.

Against his previous intentions of leaving after delivering the roses, Homelander decided he needed to see him..


	3. Chapter 3

The man opened the living room window and entered. This time without breaking it. He had seen the plastic that covered the window at the young man's room. He felt a hint of remorse for having destroyed it, knowing it could make the young man's nights even colder this fall.

He stood in front of the young man.

Oskar jumped off the bench and took a few steps back in shock.

-"Shit!..".

Homelander smiled and approached him. Oskar stopped backing away, but watched him warily.

\- "What .. what are you doing here? .. What do those flowers mean? .. Is it because of my window? ..".

Homelander blinked. That had not occurred to him.He just smiled and spoke flirtatiously .

\- "I just wanted to see you .. I thought about what you told me last time ..".

Oskar looked at him puzzled. He didn't remember the last thing he had said to him. Oops!

Homelander continued to corner him . The freckled boy began to back away. Homelander could see the pulse racing in the young man's neck.

The supe cornered him against the wall. Against his will, Oskar was breathing heavily. He was anxious.

It was that weird, sick attraction mixed with fear he felt for Homelander showing up again. He hadn't stopped thinking about him since the last time he saw him. He knew it was wrong .. that it was not right .. that it was dangerous .. almost suicidal ..

Still he did nothing but watch the man's mouth as he got closer and closer, until he himself had to close his eyes.

He felt the contact between his lips and gasped in surprise. He thought the man would kiss him impetuously just like the way he was, but he was wrong. Homelander kissed him softly and slowly.How he wished his first kiss had been like that. It was so incredible that he wanted to replace the silly memory of his first kiss with that of the supe.

Oskar gasped into the kiss and Homelander's tongue tentatively entered his mouth. Gently.. caressing each space. Taking his tongue wih his and brushing the back of his teeth ... the roof of his mouth ... Oskar was melting. No one had ever kissed him like this.

\- "Call me 'John' .."

The words were whispered against the corner of his lips. The young man didn't think much about it and moaned.

\- "John ..".

The man lifted the young man by the buttocks with ease. He kept kissing his neck. Extracting from the young man's lips the most sensual and exciting moans he had heard in a long time.

He did not understand why he felt so attracted to him .. He only wanted to take him and the thought was irrational ..

  
*

  
He took him to the bed where he proceeded to kiss him again. As he did so, his hands quickly undressed the young man. For a moment he stopped kissing him and knelt so he could remove his shoes and pants. 

Already in his underwear Oskar just watched him. The older man got up from the bed and quickly undressed. Kneeling on the bed, he began to crawl until he was over the young redhead. Oskar was nervous.

Seeing Homelander naked awakened a new level of nerves. It had been a long time since he had been with a man. After his first time as a teenager, he had not had sex with men again. He only dated women in college. He thought for a moment of the supe's strength and got afraid. He swallowed hard. 

The man noticed. 

\- "Are you okay? .. You look nervous ..".

The young man only nodded, to which Homelander smiled sympathetically. He kissed him again for a moment. His powerful hands roamed the young man's body. They caressed his sides trying to calm him down. They then climbed onto his chest to play with his nipples. Oskar moaned.

Homelander worked his way down his neck, licking and nipping gently at the pale column until he reached Oskar's collarbones to mark them. The young man's hands dug into blond strands.

The Supe's lips lowered to hid chest. He squeezed the young man's pecs between his fingers and then latched onto a nipple. Oskar's body arched from the bed.

\- "Fuck! .." ..

The older man took one of the young man's legs. His hand caressed along the smooth and thin thigh. He grabbed it under the knee and lifted it to place it on his hip. The redhead understood and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Homelander's mouth moved to the other nipple and sucked hard. Oskar moaned needy. The supe wanted to consume every sound that came from that sweet mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

He captured his lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Kissed him like he didn't want to let him go. As if he were the sweetest thing. No one had ever made the young redhead feel so wanted. 

For long moments their bodies moved seeking more contact. As if they couldn't be away from each other's skin. As if when they separated they were going to lose each other and never meet again.They didn't know at the time, but their DNAs were programmed to need each other.

Homelander felt it. One hundredth of a second of doubt in his mind. He couldn't believe he wanted him so bad. This couldn't be natural. An idea crossed his mind and he filed it away for later analysis.

Meanwhile his hands caressed and mapped the young man's body. Their kiss was endless . It was as if they were communicating without words.Communicating how much they had longed for each other. How much they wanted each other. How much they did not want to be apart from one another...

Their lips parted when the desire was uncontrollable. They gasped. Their faces were so close. The young man gasping because he was short of breath and the supe gasping from the excitement. 'I need him now', thought Homelander .

Oskar moaned and closed his eyes. Homelander's member breached him. The boy was so wet intrusion was easy, as if the supe belonged inside him. Oskar whispered his name.

\- "John ...".

It was a low blow. Why did a name he detested so much then coming from the lips of this freckled and divine creature sounded perfect?. The older man gritted his teeth as not to come. He was entering the young man's warm core. Nothing felt better ... like he belonged. At that moment he understood Oskar was his weakness.

He didn't want anyone else. He did not want the approval and idolatry of the world ... He only wanted him ... him and no one else.

He buried his nose in the warm neck of his young lover and sighed as he bottom out. Before he trust, he whispered.

\- "Oskar ...".

The boy moaned when he heard his name coming from the supe's mouth. A supplication and a wish said with need and delicacy .. As if it were a request .. 

Tears pooled at the corners of Oskar's eyes. The first of many fell from his temple at the moment of the first trust.

For several hours they made love non stop. Sometimes they would spend a long time with their eyes closed exploring their bodies only with their tongues and their hands.

Their names vanished on each other's lips ... in the time that had elapsed tasting each other so much so that within hours only faint whispers were heard:

\- "Baby..oh my good boy ..".   
\- "ughmmmnngg..Daddy ..!".

  
*

  
At dawn the rays of sun found them together. They were still tangled in their bodies and the sheets. Homelander's head lay on the young man's chest. The latter absently stroking the older man's blond strands.

They were both awake. They did not speak. They were just enjoying each other's presence. Homelander had to go. There was something he had to do. The boy would stay home, as it was the weekend.

The supe thought that whatever the conclusion of the next few hours were ... he would always return to the boy's arms ... He was doomed ... and he was ok with that ...

He closed his eyes and smiled.

  
*

  
Homelander entered Stillwell's office. His way of moving was intimidating. He walked slowly and silently approached the woman. 

Stillwell wouldn't say it, but those were the times when she was most afraid of him. She put a complacent fake smile on her face. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the man spoke to her.

\- "Who is Oskar James?"

Madelyn sighed and rested her chin on the back of her hands. This would be a long conversation ...

Several minutes later, Homelander paced nervously in front of Stillwell's desk.

\- "You created a supe with the sole purpose of controlling me ...".

Stillwell interrupted him.

\- "I wouldn't say control you ... He's just ... a toy for you to entertain yourself a bit ...".


	5. Chapter 5

Homelander laughed out loud.

\- "Are you so afraid of me, Madelyne? ..".

He was still laughing. 

The woman's brow furrowed, the corners of her lips turned down in a frown of concern.

-"Wait!..".

\- "What!? .. What the fuck do you want from me? ..

Stillwell just flipped the screen on her laptop. A video showed signals from two trackers.

Two small dots on a map of the city, showing the names of two people Homelander wished they've never met.

His blood ran cold.

He ran out of the office to take flight as quickly as possible.

He just hoped he could get there on time ..

  
*

  
The young man was tied from wrists and feet. Lying on his side on the floor of the desolate cellar. He was bleeding from his mouth and nose. The blood had already dried. He was breathing normally and stared silently and defiantly at Stormfront. He was not afraid.

The woman paced from one side to the other. She waiting for the Homelander to arrive, but her patience was running out .. She just wanted to see his face when she finished the only obstacle in their plans.

Suddenly, the roof of the place collapsed and surrounded by a cloud of debris and fine dust the supe appeared.

Homelander descended on the polished gray floor of the old cellar. His red eyes stared at the woman.They returned to normal to catalogued the state of the young man.

The young man's shirt and sweater were stained with blood, which seemed to come from his nose and mouth. Other than that, he didn't notice any external injuries. He was worried for the internal ones. Homelander wanted to get this over with quickly and get the boy to the hospital.

He gritted his teeth and growled at the woman. He pounced on her ..

The fight had started.

  
*

  
Homelander walked threateningly toward the woman who was lying on the ground, bleeding from multiple wounds caused by the man's lethal vision.

He was approaching slowly, to finish the job. He had already made her suffer enough.

At that moment the woman's eyes filled with tears.

She rose to her knees and in a movement too fast, to the shock of Homelander , grabbed Oskar by the ankle and threw him hard towards some twisted metal bars in the ceiling.

Homelander couldn't breathe.

He felt fear take over his body .. A cold claw squeezed his heart. He could not believe his eyes...

Oskar was hanging impaled by a metal bar from the ceiling ...

Everything happened in a second.

He lunged at Stormfront and with both hands crushed the woman's skull until it exploded.

Then he flew to where the young man was.

Oskar was still conscious, but he was in great pain.The metal bar protruded from his stomach. He took short breaths. Every little sound hurt Homelander as if he were the one mortally wounded.

With tear-filled eyes he pulled him close, releasing him from the metal. He carefully lowered the boy to the ground .. 

  
Homelander began to cry silently ..

  
*

  
Several minutes passed ... maybe hours ... Homelander no longer knew how many hours passed. He only felt an arctic cold take over his core and spread to the rest of his body. Like he was dying from the inside out.

Suddenly he felt a brush ..

He opened his eyes. Part of his vision was obscured by the young man's reddish curls, who once meant so much to him in such a short time.

Again he felt a brush on his forearm. He raised his head and smiled like never before. His eyes filled with tears that fell freely down his cheeks.

Oskar looked at him and smiled weakly.

The wound on his chest was half the diameter it was just a few hours ago.

  
*

  
Billy Butcher sensed his arrival, but decided not to move. It had been several weeks since news of Homelander's disappearance had shaken the country ... and if the Supe was here, it was something important. 

He slowly turned around.

They were both standing on the roof of the apparently abandoned building ... a secret bunker.

\- "I have come to negotiate ... a truce ...".

Billy raised an eyebrow.

\- "Why should I believe you? ..".

The man said annoyed, while frowning.   
Homelander looked up at the sky and smiled. Then he looked into Butcher's eyes, without a hint of doubt in his voice.

\- "Because my priorities have changed .."

Without further ado .. He left.

  
*

  
In a cabin, in the middle of mist-covered mountains, a young red-haired man was looking out the window. He was wearing a sweater 2 sizes too big and was taking small sips from his hot chocolate. 

He felt a breeze coming from the skylight .. He smiled.

A cold nose tickled the back of his neck. The boy leaned the weight of his body on that of his lover. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and turned him towards him. Homelander captured his lips in a kiss that lasted long minutes.

Moments later, they were both on the couch watching the snow fall outside the window. Oskar kept taking sips from his mug and then placing it on the table next to him. Homelander had changed his clothes. He was wearing civilian clothes: a pair of gray sweatpants and a red sweater. 

He was lying down, his head in the boy's lap. The young man's hands stroked his hair, while the older man sucked on one of his nipples. The young man now knew it was one of the older man's relaxation mechanism. Homelander switched to the other nipple.Oskar was looking at him with tenderness in his eyes.

Outside, the snow was starting to fall again.

  
THE END


End file.
